A Single Star in the Sky
by Sky-Blue-Chan
Summary: When a young girl discoves the world of katamari damacy, she has no idea whats in store. Yeah, bad summary. My first story. Please RR
1. A Muddy Walk Home

Note: First of all, after reading the few other Katamari fan fiction I see they were mostly humor based one shots, which is fine because there good. So, I'm sorry if this is a little to serious for some people's taste. I will try to make it funny when needed, especially when the King's around. Also, I'm not the best writer so if you review, don't be too mean. Thanks and Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

A Single Star in the Sky Chap 1

"Now, if you turn to page 23 thenyouwilrojgzzzzzz……." The words of the teacher slowly became jumbled in Jessica's mind. She put her hand under her head to keep it steady, but as she dozed off more her head slid until…SLAM! Her now aching head sprung up as the teacher looked her way "Is something wrong Ms. Carter!" The girl slid back in her chair a little. "N-no ma'am". "Good" She looked back at the board, and Jessica looked out the window.

"Good job in English today Jess. We're you trying to get in trouble, or just wanting attention?" Maria giggled to her friend as the two walked home. However, Jessica stayed quiet. "What is it?" Maria asked. "Nothing…Just…my mom and dad well you know…" Her voice faded. Maria looked at her friend. "Oh...hey I wouldn't worry about it. With your sister goin' to college and your brother being. Well himself, there probably a bit frustrated. Oh! Here's my house. See ya. And Jess? Don't worry about your folks, k?" She then ran into her home, waving. Jessica waved back and smiled slightly. She then dropped her head down and continued walking home. It was understandable that she was such a sad 6th grader. Her parents had been arguing for a long time now. Not just arguing, but yelling so loud it would keep her up at night. They would say horrible things to each other, and her father threatened to leave. Jessica knew her mother wouldn't be able to bear being with her daughter, and Jessica's brother Chris on her own. Adding to the problem was that her older sister, Carey, was going to attend college the next year, and money was already at an all time low for them. Jessica sighed as she trudged down the muddy road.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked over and it looked as if the mud was moving! It was a little mud ball with pieces of grass and other things on it. As it rolled near her she picked it up and wiped it off. When cleaned, she realized it was a little, brightly colored ball. It stuck to her hand a little. She stared at it for a while before she looked down and noticed something else.

-----------------------------------------------

Oooo chap one done. Not much huh? And almost no Katamari references! Oh NO! Well as you can guess it's pretty much there. Please R/R.


	2. Balls and Rain

Seems I forgot a few things in the last chapter.

The prince, the king, and anything Katamari Damcy doesn't belong to me

Jessica and human characters belong to me.

-----------------------------------

A Single Star in the Sky Chap. 2

Jessica looked at the muddy ground and was almost startled by what she saw. It looked like a small green…person? She couldn't really tell it was only about 5cm tall. But whatever it was was waving frantically at her. Jessica bent over and picked it up. She thought maybe it was a toy since a lot of kids lived in area. It flailed around anxiously in her fingers and reached to her other hand where the colorful sphere was. "What are you?" She said to it. The green figure looked up at her. It didn't say anything. Then it looked back over at the ball again. "Oh, do you want that back?" She contemplated giving it to the miniature person, because it would probably run away. It became more and more frantic as she studied it, flailing and kicking rapidly. Suddenly, there was a loud sound in the sky. It startled Jessica and she dropped both the ball and the little person. Rain clouds moved in quickly and a light drizzle began. Jessica was about to try to find the little person again when gigantic figure, and a loud voice came from the sky. In her panic she ran behind a tree as the voice began speaking.

"What is this? There is nothing on this Katamari! How are we supposed to make a star from a teeny weenie, empty, little Katamari like this? We think you shouldn't be so lazy petite prince!" Jessica looked over and saw, what she now knew was the prince (of what she still didn't know), cowering in fear with the ball that she now knew was a Katamari. "If We made a Katamari We would make much MUCH bigger! Are you trying to make Us upset? We think you are stupid. This is why you go to school! We are displeased!" The prince stayed shivering on the ground.

Jessica was surprised at how much the voice spoke, it was actually a little annoying, but when she heard it finish she looked up and noticed the Prince, The Katamari, and the figure and its voice, were gone. The rain stopped. She sat there in the mud for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then, she ran the rest of the way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay the king! I didn't realize how hard he was to write as! So, if i did anything wrong..wellI know this is short and I'm sorry but I felt like I needed to cut it off there. R/R


	3. Family

A Single Star in the Sky Chap 3

"Where have you been!" It was late by the time Jessica got home and her father wasn't happy about it. "Dad. I-I just got side tracked."

"You are supposed to come straight home after school! There is to be no daydreaming!"

"Dad, I wasn't daydreaming!" Jessica said in her defense.

"Then what were you doing?" Jessica realized she was stuck. She certainly wasn't going to say she found a little green prince rolling around a ball called a Katamari.

"I-I…..was talking to Maria." Her father gave her a questioning look.

"For a half an hour?"

"Y-yeah... See, she found this awesome um…thing in her backyard and wanted to show it to me!"

"What kind of thing?"

"It was a...um..." Her dad stopped her.

"Forget it. Go to your room until you remember how to tell the truth. You obviously forgot." _Obviously? Am I that bad of a liar?_ Jessica thought. She wasn't going to argue with her dad though. See, even though he never has hit her, she always knew that he might. She trudged up to her room. On the way she saw her mother in the guest room sewing. "Hey mom." The woman looked up and smiled lightly at her daughter. She looked exhausted.

"Hello dear," She said in an airy voice, "How was school?"

"Fine." Jessica heard her father from downstairs.

"Did I say talk to your mother! I said your ROOM young lady!"

She decided to keep going. When she finally got there she plopped all of her things on to her bed. She took out her homework and sat at her desk. She stared at the math problems in front of her. It was simple pre-algebra, but her mind was all over the place and she couldn't concentrate. "Ugh…" She got frustrated quickly and decided to give up on the homework for right now. It was getting late anyway. She laid down and tried to get some sleep. Her thoughts went to the Prince and the large figure several times until finally she dozed off.

A few weeks passed, and Jessica tried to forget about what had happened, though she would always think about it. She hadn't really told anyone, except when she found herself sketching what she remembers of the prince and Maria asked her what it was. Jessica sort of told her. She said it was something her brother saw on T.V. So actually, she hadn't told anyone. Then again it wasn't the only thing on her mind. Her parents' arguing had gotten worse. The night after she saw the prince she woke up in the middle of the night to her parents screaming at each other, and her little brother crying. She could've sworn that her father had hit her mother. Jessica herself was becoming more and more depressed because of this. She couldn't stand her broken family and deep down, she wanted to find that little green guy and his Katamari again. But she didn't for about two months, until one of the coldest winter nights of the year.

Oh…no KD stuff again. Sorry! From here on out I think it will be mostly with Jess and the prince and the cousins and the king and…well you know. So stay tuned and R/R.


	4. Burnt Pizza

A.S.S.I.S Chap.4

Jessica sat in her room doing her last bit of homework for the night. She was excited because the next day was the last day of school before Christmas break. It was snowing heavily outside; there was already a half foot of snow on the ground. She quickly wrote her last few sentences for her English paper. "This is why," She spoke her words aloud as she wrote them; "George Washington was a great…_grand_ president. Yes! Done!" Jessica stuffed the paper back into her backpack and when downstairs. Her parents were out and her older sister was with her friends, so she was watching her brother by herself.

"Jessica!" Let it be known now that Chris Carter is not a quiet 4th grader. "Jessica! I'm hungry! Jessica!"

"I hear you Chris! I'm making food now so shut up!" Jessica yelled from the kitchen. She figured she was heard because Chris went silent. She looked in the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. She let the oven preheat and set the timer for 20 minuets. When the oven was hot enough she threw the rock hard pizza in and started the timer. As it started she went to go get some other things done, when she noticed something moving outside. She realized it was just a snowball…moving on it's own. Her heartskipped a beat. "Is that…no, it couldn't be…." She looked at the pizza in the oven then back outside. The snowball seemed to be slowing down. "Maybe I should just take a look." She took her jacket and scarf from a rack in foyer and ran out the door. She walked around back and was delighted to see that the snowball was still there being rolled, but she noticed it was now barely moving. She ran around it and saw what she wanted to see, the little prince from before. He didn't seem to see her, but Jessica saw that he was struggling and shivering, which was understandable since the snowball, she guessed it was a Katamari, was now three times his size and it was extremely cold outside. He was pushing very hard but the Katamari kept getting stuck in the snow. After about a minute, the prince realized that he was not alone. The little green guy looked up and was startled by the girl that was towering over him. He seemed to remember her too, because he quickly got around the Katamari and tried to hold on to it as much as he could. "Oh…um." Jessica didn't really know what to say. "I'm…not going to take it this time…I'm…sorry about before. I didn't mean to take it from you." The prince seemed to lighten up a little but stayed behind the snowball. "I…Don't want to hurt you or anything." She then knelt down and stuck out her hand to see what he would do. He kind of just stared at her for a good long while. After who knows how long she brought her hand back but stayed kneeling. "I guess you're still afraid of me huh?" She was about to stand up when she noticed the prince starting moving toward her. "Yeah, it's okay." She cooed slightly and stretched her arm back out. He looked back at the Katamari once then walked hesitantly over to her hand. She let him slowly climb up, and when she did she realized he was freezing. "Oh...poor thing you must be…" but she was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off in the kitchen. "The pizza!" The prince looked up at her in a confused face. Jessica had completely forgotten about the food in the oven. In her panic she snatched up the little prince and brought him inside. There was a tiny bit of smoke rising from the stove. She quickly opened it and let the rest of the smoke come off of the burnt pizza. "crap, crap, crap" She said to herself as she took the scalding hot dish out. She quickly threw it in the garbage and hit her head on the table.

"Jessica! Was that the food! I'm still hungry!" Came Chris's voice from up the stairs.

"MAKE A SANDWICH!" Jessica was so frustrated she almost forgot she wasn't alone. She suddenly realized what she had just done when she looked down to her "guest" cowering behind a bowl on the counter she put him on. "Oh! I wasn't yelling at you! It's just that I burnt the food and…." She looked at his face and realized it wouldn't matter what she said. She would have to gain his trust all over again. She remembered how cold he was and brought him the smallest scarf she could find, which was still huge to him. He was cautious about it but saw it would bring him no harm and wrapped himself up a little in it. Jessica pulled up a chair to the counter and sat. "So…is that big guy going to come get you again?" She asked, remembering the gigantic figure that had taken him away last time. The prince looked at her and shook his head. "Why not?" He didn't answer. "Did you run away or something?" He shook his head rapidly as ifhe thought to run awaywould be a terrible thing to do."You came down here just because?" Jessica had to guess at what he was telling her since he didn't speak. The little guy shook his head and pointed outside at the katamari "Yeah, I noticed you were rolling another ball." Jessica thought for a minute. "Who was that guy anyway?" The prince looked around the counter and found a family picture. He walked over and pointed to the tallest guy in it. "He's your dad?" He nodded happily. "Oh… he was pretty mean to you." He continued to smile while he shook his head. Apparently, he didn't think so. Jessica was quiet for a few moments. "Will you be staying long?"

---------------------------------------------

There was... something disney-esqe about a part of that I think. I can't wait untilI have so the prince speaks. Oh well.I know it ended weird but I felt like cutting it there so...yeah. It's chapters like this that I hate. It was all pretty cliché in my  
opinion. Yay prince!


	5. Prince Not a Toy

A.S.S.I.T.S Chap. 5

After about an hour of questions from Jessica and a seemingly endless game of charadesfor the prince, Jess found out a good deal of information. She found out that he was the prince of the cosmos, and that he was on earth without a time limit. He told her he had been instructed to make a Katamari 60m.(This usually was no problem, but he seemd to be having extra troublebecause ofthe blizzard.)He had to run back and forth on a yard stick many times to show her the measurement, but by the end of their "conversation" she could figure out most things he was trying to say quickly.

"I can help you if you want." Said Jessica, who was now talking to the prince in the privacy of her room. She didn't want Chris to see him just yet, who knows what the boy would do. After she asked her most recent question, the prince thought for a minute. He gave her a sort of a "How?" look. "Well…" Jessica pondered a bit, "People throw all kinds of things away all the time. They wouldn't mind if you took some stuff they tossed, I bet. I can get things for you." The prince thought about this. He had never thought people minded when he would roll things up. They should be happy that there things are becoming parts of stars. He decided not to worry about it and happily nodded his head. "Great!" Jessica seemed excited, for more than one reason. One, it gave her something exciting to do, and two, she felt like she made a new friend, which she could definitely use at this time in her life. The prince felt happy too. He had never had anyone help him before, well aside from his cousins anyway. Actually..he had never really met anyone else. There was the scary Hoshino kids but they didn't really count. And know he could probbably get done the next day and go home! Jessica made him a little place to stay on her desk and they decided they would keep the Katamari around back in an empty shed until it was to big, then they would think of something else. The prince would roll during the day, while Jessica was at school and she would collect things as well. Everything looked like it was going to work out really well, but when do things actually work out perfectly?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOAH! JESSICA THIS AN AWESOME TOY! WHRE DID YOU GET THIS!" Jessica awoke to a familiar voice. Chris had gone to wake her up that morning and found something that he hadn't seen before. Our heroine groggily opened her eyes, but she bolted straight up when she saw what her brother had in his hand. Sure enough, he was flailing around the poor little prince.

"CHRIS! WHAT THE HECK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" She leap out of her bed and in one quick move grabbed the prince from the boy and shoved him out of the room, closing the door at the same time.

"Awe come on! Let me see!" The muffled whines came from outside the door but Jessica ignored them and looked at the scared prince in her hands.

"A-are you okay?" The prince rubbed his wide head but nodded. He was fine. "That's my brother, Chris" Jessica continued, "He's an idiot." She thought of something. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself today?" She didn't know that he has rolled countless Katamaries on his own. He cocked his head to the side, not quite sure what she meant. "Well, I mean if you want to get your bearings around town first, you can always come to school with me." The prince was a bit surprised by this offer, and he knew if he did it would take even longer to make the katamari. So his awnser was no until he went outside andnoticed his katamari had mostly melted fromit being"parked" next to the family's very heated garage. Then he instantly changed his mind, and git her to take both him and the katamari to her school. That way he could roll some smaller things there to get back up to size.

"All right then!" Said Jessica as she smiled and tossed both the little prince and the sticky ball into her back pack and waited out side for the bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was long. And I don't even like this chapter that much. I do understand how stupid these first chapters must be but I'm pretty excited about what's going to happen soon so I hope it will be a little more interesting.


	6. School Fun

A.S.S.I.T.S Chap 6

The school bus ride was problem-free for the most part. The prince had tried to roll the Katamari, which of course didn't work out so well. Jessica noticed him trying to keep control of the ball while keeping his balance. At one point, he slipped and was almost run over by the Katamari. Jessica caught it, and him, before they both rolled toward the front of the bus. This was one of the first times she was happy she sat alone. Maria's mom drove her to school, so Jessica was usually by herself. She held the prince with her until they got to school. Once she got to her first class she let him go to roll. At first she couldn't see him. She tried to keep her eye on the multi-colored ball, but she kept losing the little guy and decided after a while to try to pay attention to her teacher.

"Hey, Jess," Maria whispered while leaning over her desk, "You got an extra pencil? I can't find mine." Jessica looked back at her.

"Sure Maria." She had some extras on her desk. However, when she turned around to grab one she noticed she noticed they were gone. "Oh…um I guess I don't have another one. Sorry." Maria sat back.

"No problem" She then leaned over to some other kids and asked them.

"_That's weird. I just had some pencils right here..." _Then she realized what had seized the pencils and some other school supplies apparently. The prince's Katamari was now probably about 50cm and it was covered in pencils, erasers, crayons, tacks, even some small notebooks. Jessica was surprised by the fact no one else saw the Katamari, but she figured it would make things easier for the prince.

"Oh dear, I can't seem to find my erasers." Said the Ms. Reed, the science teacher, "I'm going to go to the supply room to get some more. Behave. I'll only be gone for a minute." Everyone turned around and started talking to each other, which meant the prince still went completely unnoticed. That is until he decided to get a better look at his surroundings. He floated up and started to look around, right next to Maria's ear. Jessica had turned around to say something to her when she noticed the little prince. Maria thought he was a fly and raised her hand to slap him away. Jessica's reflexes sprung into action as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"What the heck Jess?", Said Maria, slightly stunned. Jessica thought for a minute then pulled the hand down to look at it.

"Hey! Didn't you get your nails done?" Maria pulled her hand back and studied it. "Actually, I did. Like them?" Jessica, of course, wasn't really listening to her friend, but was quickly checking to make sure her other, smaller, friend was okay. The prince had noticed what she had done but only looked at her for a second then flew back to his Katamari to keep rolling. It was getting bigger a bit quicker now. "Jess! What do you think?"

"Oh! I-um…I think they look great. I…I like the color." She gave a sigh of relief as the teacher strutted back into the room, but of course was surprised by what the prince did next. He rolled OUT of the room. How the heck was she supposed to watch him now! She spent the rest of the day worrying and looking around frantically, while trying to look like she was absolutely normal. Jessica was already a pretty nervous kid, so this could've been easier. During lunch she practically jumped of her seat when she saw some of the younger kids rolling a ball around. The rest of the day was the same thing. But it all changed when she walked outside as the school day ended.

The first thing Jessica saw was a flock of birds rise petrified from the woods behind the school. Then a kindergartener came running through the snow to a group of her friends screaming about something. When Jess looked up she saw what it was. The Katamari had grown. A lot. It was now towering over everything and everyone. And know the prince, or the Katamari anyway, was being noticed. As the rest of the school was running away she ran around behind it and found the prince. He noticed her but didn't stop rolling as spoke to him. "Did-did you roll this all today!" The prince nodded, but kept going. "W-wow!" She followed him for a few more minutes and she heard some of the things getting rolled up, cats, dogs…and she was sure she heard a little kid or two. This made her a little uneasy, but she was even more startled when the prince stopped the Katamari and smiled. She knelt down to him. "What is it?" He was about to signal something to her when she heard a familiar loud sound and saw the King of the Cosmos. He seemed almost the exact opposite from last time she saw him. 'Yes, Little prince! What a fabulously large Katamari! Delightful! But couldn't you do it with Us giving you a time limit? Hmm? We see you must have dilly dallied, but We forgive you for making a great Katamari! Let's go home shall We? Royal Rainbow!" As he was saying this Jessica was unseen behind the massive Katamari. But when she saw a rainbow emit from the mouth of the enormous king she was startled and fell. She suddenly felt herself being swallowed in a see of color, until everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo. Cliffhanger! Well…sorta. Enjoy! Oh and yeah. I know I stole those scared birds from one of the cut scenes. Too Bad! YAY!


	7. Little Jess, Speaking Prince

A.S.S.I.T.S 7

"Ugh…" Jessica felt very odd as she began to wake up. Before she even opened her eyes she felt like she was having a hangover. Of course, she never had one before and didn't really know what one was, but her dad had talked about them (and had them) all the time. He said they made your head hurt a lot or something like that. She always thought his must be really bad, because he usually screams at people when he has them. Her head was killing her and she was slightly queasy. She groggily opened her eyes and realized she was lying in a bed in a bedroom. At first she thought it was hers, but then her eyes began to focus and she saw mushrooms, stars, and… red pandas? While she was contemplating the room she was in, the last days events flooded back to her. She sat up suddenly only to be looking into the face of the prince, who now was the same size as her. Jessica almost lost conciseness a second time but shook herself off. "P-prince! You- Your as big as me!" The prince stepped back, since she practically was yelling at him. Then he looked at her awkwardly.

"Um…J-Jessica. I think it may be the other way around." Jessica was floored. Not by _what_ the prince said, but by the fact he _said_ anything at all.

"D-did you j-just…talk? I thought you c-couldn't talk!" The prince looked uncomfortable. He needed her to understand what he was trying to tell her. "Y-yeah I can talk to anyone that's… my size." He said, getting quieter as he said it. Finally, the words started to sink into Jessica.

"Your size? Is…this your room?" He nodded. He motioned to a mirror in the corner. Jessica got what he was saying and got out of the bed and slowly walked toward the corner. At first she thought she was seeing the prince or something...but it was her. She was stunned when she realized she now looked a lot like him. She had the wide head small eyes, square face… everything, only she looked slightly different. Her head was slightly more curved than his and she was purple with touches of blue on the end of her head and on her hands. She stared blankly at the mirror for what seemed like an eternity before she said, "Prince…what happened?"

"Um.." The prince seemed to have trouble explaining exactly what happened. "When my dad came you got behind that Katamari"

"Yeah. I know. Then what?"

"Well, I think you got scared and fell."

"Um…yeah." She knew all of this already. "Did I fall on the Katamari?" The prince shook his head.

"No. If you did you would be part of a star right now. You actually fell on me." He laughed a little when he saw Jessica made a face. As a human, she would've squashed him. "Don't worry, I only felt for a second. I'm pretty sure you shrunk right away." He didn't think it was polite to giggle but that was the only way he could get his words out. "You must have gotten yourself on the Royal Rainbow or something." He paused. "Heh. Pretty funny huh? Royal Rainbow…heh…" At this point he has no idea what to say to her. He looked over and she was sitting on the bed staring blankly at the floor. She looked back at him. Around her eyes was starting to red and she was sniveling. "Okay. How do I get home?"

The prince stopped looking at her. "Well, I don't know… if you even can." Jessica stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know if I can!"

"Well, this hasn't ever happened before." He walked over and sat on the bed too. "You see, usually when dad Royal Rainbows, it's just aimed at me and the Katamari. Since, you were on top of me you got in the way and it must've done this to you. Humans don't usually get that close." Jessica was silent for a few moments.

"Didn't he see me? Your dad I mean."

"I guess not. He would've probably done or said something if he did."

"So, it's his fault?" The Jessica looked over. The prince seemed hurt. He respected his father a lot; he never really blamed anything on him, even if he should.

"No. I don't think so." _You were the one behind the Katamari. _The prince kept that comment to himself. He didn't want to put the blame on anyone. "How about we get some fresh air." Jessica looked slightly surprised.

"Huh?" The prince stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"C'mon" Jessica hesitantly got up and followed him. When they stepped out, she was amazed by what she saw. They were standing on a small planet in the middle of a beautiful sky full of stars, stardust, and other planets. Suddenly she realized she was in the middle of space. She freaked, closed her mouth, and held her breath. The prince looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him in panic. He laughed a bit. "No no! It's alright! You can breath, I promise. Not to mention… you look pretty funny." Jessica looked at him then let go of her breath and sucked in a lungful of air. She was relived to see that the prince was right. He smiled but there was a little bit of distress in it. "You're a cousin now Jess. You're going to be able to a few things you couldn't before. Speaking of which, you need to meet the others. Think you can figure out to fly?" Jessica looked at him.

"What?

------------------------------------------

The prince can talk! And Jessica is a cousin! I'm excited to get the others in now. R/R


	8. Fun with Cousins

A.S.S.I.T.S 8

"Y'know, fly." The prince flapped his arms and seemed to levitate in the air a little. Jessica was slightly confused.

"This isn't like Peter Pan or anything, right? No fairy dust or anything?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. The prince laughed.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what…peter pan is but there isn't any fairy dust. Here," He continued to flap his arms. "Just do this for a little until you get in the air." Jessica was hesitant, but started to slowly flap her arms. She looked at him when nothing happened. "And you have to THINK about flying. It's actually more of a mental thing"

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Jessica said sarcastically. She tried to concentrate on getting in the air as hard she could. It just made her head hurt more, but she wasn't going to give up at this point. After a few more moments of heavy concentration she felt herself lift of the ground very slowly.

"There you go!" The prince encouraged her while she got a little higher. "Okay, now don't go any higher than you are. Just go forward. You can stop flapping your arms. If you're moving you can just hold them out, only flap them if you stop." Jessica was confused by what he was saying but tried anyway. She thought of pushing herself forward and did so. When she finally got the hang of it she flew in a little circle. Then she stopped and kept herself afloat like he told her to.

"So, where are we going anyway?" She asked as she landed slowly. The prince pointed down to a larger planet a bit farther on.

"There's a meadow down there where the rest of my cousins are. We're going there." Then he motioned her to follow him and the both flew down to the other planet. When he told her to land there, she saw they _were_ in a meadow but...Jessica didn't see anyone. Then she noticed a little white cousin with blue polka dots on her sitting with some flowers. "Stay here," Said the prince," I'll be right back." He walked over to the other cousin and she got up and smiled at him. Jessica saw him tell her something and she looked confused. He pointed over to Jess and the other cousin looked at her in surprise then back at the prince. Jessica felt slightly uneasy, until she saw the girl cousin smile and started walking over with him. "Jess, this is June. She one of the nicest cousins here so I thought it best you meet her first."

"She doesn't look like a mortal. Are you sure?" June said while studying Jessica. The prince nodded. June simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Jessica. Then she randomly gave her a hug. "Hi there!" Jessica looked at her.

"Hi." She said shyly as June happily backed off.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes." Said the Prince, trying to break the awkwardness for Jessica. "Do you think I should tell dad about her?" He asked June, who looked back at him.

"Well, you should say there's a new cousin."

"But tell him she used to be mortal?" June shook her head.

"Nope! The King's unpredictable enough. Just say there's a new cousin and leave it at that." The prince nodded. He knew she was right. He looked back over at Jessica who seemed ill at ease because of the talk of an unpredictable king. She remembered her first encounter with him and how he spoke to his own son.

"Don't worry. My dad's pretty calm…some of the time." There was an odd pause. "…Well, you should meet the others. C'mon." The prince showed Jessica to a more open area of the meadow. June stayed by her side the whole time. As she followed the prince she realized he had a lot more cousins than she thought. There were how knows how many, and they all looked different. Different colors, shapes, sizes. The prince went to each of them individually when he came upon them and told them about Jessica. As he was speaking to the first of many, a furry looking one, and June was talking to one that looked like a strawberry, Jessica was looking around. She was walking slowly, but lost her footing by tripping on something.

"Oww! cough watch where you're going!cough Velvet you really need to..." Jessica looked down and saw what seemed to be a very bandaged cousin, who immediately stopped talking when he noticed she wasn't who he thought she was. "Oh…uh..." Jessica immediately started to freak out. She was sure she just injured an already hurt, and sick (she thought this because of his blue-ish, sickly looking skin), cousin.

"O my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" This went on a few more moments until the prince realized what was going on and went over to her.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Omygoshitotallytrippedoverthishurtguyrighthereandithinkimadeitworseand..." The prince stopped her.

"No no no Jess it's alright!" He pointed to the cousin, who was now standing upright looking at the both of them. "This is Opeo. He's always sick and hurt."

"But then why -?" Opeo laughed.

"It doesn't cough bother me much. But, who are you?" The prince stepped in front of her.

"Opeo, this is Jess."

"I've never seen her before..."

"I'll tell you about in a minute. Jess, these two are Colombo and Ichigo. You three can talk and June and I will keep passing your story around. Oh, and everyone is going to call you Jess. I tried to keep your name as short as possible." Jessica looked at him awkwardly. "So it's easier to remember." He said, trying to explain. Jessica thought it better not to ask. She nodded and walked slowly towards the two cousins.

"Hi! I'm, like, Ichigo!" The strawberry one was the first to talk. Jessica was slightly surprised by her voice. Girls she knew that talked like that had a "valley" voice, but Ichigo had an airy, high, squeaky voice. "Like, did you seriously use to be a human?"

"Ichigo! Don't say that!" The furry, purple cousin glared at her. Ichigo made a pout face. Then he looked over at Jessica.

"My name's Colombo." This one was a lot more polite. "Nice to meet you, Jess." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." They talked for a few minutes until the prince brought two more over. Their names were Peso, one that looked like he had a silver tennis ball on his head, and Marcy, a multi-colored cousin. They all introduced themselves in pretty much the same fashion as Ichigo and Colombo. Jessica learned that Peso _used_ to dance, but it didn't workout. So, know he golfs. Marcy didn't say much about herself but Jessica made a few realizations on her own. She thought Marcy must be one of the flirty cousins in the group, simply because she saw Marcy hanging off Peso and Colombo (Any male she could get her hands on really) practically every chance she got. The rest of the day was pretty much the same thing. The prince would bring over two new cousins, they introduce themselves, and he'd bring over two more. Jessica got to know some interesting cousins like an almost invisible one named Jungle (who, of course, she didn't see at first.), a tall purplish one name Beyond, a fat one named Nik,one that had dotschanged colors named Dipp,one that looked oddly like the prince named Johnson, one that Jess was sure was a robot named Nickel, along with others named Velvet (who Opeo thought Jess was), Twinkle, Marny, Foomin, Miso (Jessica thought it was a funny name. She had eaten something called Miso Soup once), and many, many more.

"I'm pretty sure that's almost all of them." Said June when the day was over. Jessica had spoken too all of the cousins she had seen. Some, she didn't like much, but some of the others were very nice and she liked them a lot. She decided June was still the nicest one she had met that day, though and thought it would be best if she stayed around her. June turned to the prince "I couldn't find Kuro, but that's no surprise." The prince nodded.

"And I couldn't find Shy or Huey."

"Hmm?" Jessica was curious about the cousins she hadn't met yet.

"Huey and Shy are two more of my second cousins and they are both really timid. They probably herd the ruckus and stayed away, but I'm sure you'll see them soon." Said the prince reassuringly.

"But then who's Kuro?" Ichigo heard her say this and laughed.

"Kuro's, like, _totally_, anti-social. He's pretty, like, scary too."

"Kuro's not scary, Ichigo." The prince said in Kuro's defense.

"But he's, like, black and red."

"Yeah, and you look like a strawberry but it doesn't mean you're edible." Ichigo made the same face she had earlier and trudged off.

"Like, whatever." The prince watched her leave then faced Jessica again.

"I'll tell you about him later. So, think you got to know everyone pretty well?" Jess nodded.

"Good. I think it's time you learn something that will be important to know when my dad comes around." She gave an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"I think it's time you learn how to roll a Katamari."

------------------------------------------------

Wow. A chapter I actually sort of like! R/R por favor

Edit: Whoops! Thanks to a reviewer(And A look at my We Love Katamari Collection) I found out that Dipp is a guy! And I try not be a gender bender. So, I am replacing him with Marcy. I'm pretty sure she's a girl. If I'm wrong again, about this or anything else,please let me know.


	9. Rolling Practice

A.S.S.I.T.S 9

Jess, for the first time since she got there, was excited. She remembered the prince rolling around his Katamari, and she thought it would be fun to learn. How hard could it be? "How do I start?" The prince was glad to see she was finally at least a little happy.

"Well, first you need a Katamari. Usually my dad makes them but we have some extras you can practice with." While he was talking June had gotten one of the extra Katamaris from one of the prince's collections.

"Here, I got one." The white and blue cousin pushed the ball over to the prince.

"Thanks June." Said the prince while smiling at her. June blushed a little and then went to stand next to Jess. The prince gave her the Katamari. "Okay, now we usually practice in my dad's crown. Don't ask. But you'll have to try it out in the old practice room. While the other cousins dispersed to talk, mostly about the new "mortal" cousins, he and June led her to what looked like a small house. "In here." He opened the door and turned on the lights. Jess was surprised because the inside looked much bigger than the outside. Jess was a little dissapointed because it was simply a large, brightly coloredroom. The prince told her to stand in the middle of the room, then he stood behind her to give her directions, "Okay, now position it in front of you." Jess did so. "Push forward." She pushed the Katamari away from her. "Now try backwards." She pulled it toward her. "How about left and right?" She tilted it and took it in different directions. "Good." Jess smiled.

"That wasn't hard at all!"

"Because it was the easy part." Said the prince with a small chuckle. Jess sighed in disappointment.

"Oh…"

"Now, you need to learn to quick turn." When she heard him say this she thought it must be a faster way to turn the Katamari, so she positioned herself in a way she thought would make it easier. The prince looked at her and shook his head.

"Um…no. You're not going to turn it. You're going to jump over it to get yourself standing on the other side." Jess didn't do anything, being extremely confused. "Just jump over it." The prince stated. She thought it sounded stupid but tried anyway. She was incredibly surprised when she found herself easily flipping over the ball.

"I…didn't know I could do that." June giggled.

"You probably couldn't as a human, but all cousins can do it."

"Next you have to charge n' roll." Said the green prince. "This one's a little tougher because it won't just come to you like the quick turn did. You may have to try it a few times. See, what you do is run in place while "rolling" the Katamari. This will make it gain power and when you finally push forward you'll go a good deal faster." Jess thought there was no way doing such a thing was as hard as the prince had said. But, of course, it was. The first time she tried the Katamari would start rolling at the slightest movement. She couldn't seem to get it to stay still. Also, running in place was seemed to be quite hard. After _many_ repetitions, and many "quests" to go retrieve the motion sensitive Katamari, Jess finally did a decent charge and roll, which led to her slamming into a wall. She fell to the ground with a smack. This all made June, who had fallen asleep in the time it took Jess to figure the move out, to wake up. The prince went up to Jess to make sure she was alright.

"Ow… something tells me I wasn't supposed to do that…"

"Naw. You running into a wall simply lets me know you did it right." The prince said in a faintly sarcastic tone. She rubbed her head. He helped her stand up. "And, that's pretty much it."

"Pretty much? What else do I have to do?" Jess felt exhausted, and didn't want to do anything else that would take a lot of time to learn.

"Well, you have to pick stuff up don't you?" He was right. She had completely forgotten what the Katamari was used for. The prince went over to a door in the room that seemed to be a closet. He took out a simple box of tacks and threw them randomly out on the floor. "Roll these up."

"Just those? Nothing else?"

"You have to start somewhere. Go ahead and roll them up." Jess pushed the Katamari over to the tacks. She wasn't surprised to find that they stuck to the ball easily.

"So, is that it?" The prince shook his head and smirked. He motioned to June and she stood up and walked right in front of the Katamari.

"Now, roll up June." Jess stared at him.

"But…won't she get stuck?"

"If she does I can pull her off." June nodded happily. "Just go ahead and try to roll her up." Jess hesitantly started rolling toward her. She gathered a small amount of speed before getting to her, which added to her surprise when she bounced off of her, knocking of one or two tacks.

"What the-?" June giggled, while picking up the dropped tacks.

"I must be too big." She said cheerfully. Jess looked accusingly at the prince.

"Then did you tell me to roll her up."

"To show you what happens when you try to roll up something bigger than the actual Katamari."

"Couldn't you have just told me?"

"Sorry, that was a little bit funnier." Jess shrugged her shoulders. The prince took the dropped tacks from June and put them back in the box. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"You're done. For now anyway." He got the remaining tacks from the Katamari. "Tired?" Jess nodded wearily. She desperately needed some sleep. June and the prince could tell. When they left the practice room June offered to take Jess back to her "place", which was the section of the meadow she was in when Jess and the prince had arrived. The new cousin agreed and the prince went back to his home planet. When the two girls were at the small field of flowers Jess tried to make herself comfortable. "June, how come you andtheother cousins don't live houses like the prince does?" June sat down next to her.

"Because he's the prince!" She answered happily. She didn't seem to mind living in a meadow. "You see, he lives there until he's king, and then he lives in the castle." Jess laid down.

"Why doesn't he live there?" She yawned.

"Well, I'm...not quite sure. The only people who live in the castle are the king and queen. That's just how it is I guess." As June was speaking, Jess drifted off and finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I admit that was kind of boring, but it had to be there. Jess wouldn't just know how to roll a Katamari. Oh and her name will stay as Jess from now on (or until I say so). The cousins are all going to call her that anyway. R/R! Please and thank you!


	10. Toast and Milk

A.S.S.I.T.S. Chap 10

Jess woke up slowly the next morning. She rolled over and opened her groggily, only to have a cluster of flowers in her face. She popped up, surprised for a second, then she remembered where she was. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for June. She was a little worried when she didn't see her. Her fear was quickly vanquished.

"Good morning Jess!" Said a happy, familiar voice behind her. Jess turned around to see June's cheerful face staring at her.

"Morning June." June sat down next to her. She seemed like she had been awake for a while. Jess realized the other cousin had two plates of toast with her. June offered her one.  
"Hungry?" Jess wasn't expecting this.

"You mean that you guys…eat?" June stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Well YEAH! That's what we do when we're hungry!" She tried to give Jess the plate again, and she accepted it. She found it wasn't what exactly what she was expecting. It tasted absolutely normal.

"So, who makes this?"

"Well," June giggled, "Toast isn't that hard but Miso and Nik usually cook and Peso does sometimes. I mean, makes sense, right? Miso knows a lot about food and Nik can't get enough of it."

"And Peso?" Jess asked with her mouth full.

"Just a side hobby." The two sat there eating for a few minutes until June asked, "Thirsty?" Jess nodded. June stood up and walked of, disappearing into a group of cousins and trees for a few seconds. She came back with two glasses. She handed one to Jess. "Want some milk?"

"Um…yeah..." She took it from her and took a sip. It seemed okay, but then she had a thought. "Uh… June where did you get this? She asked while taking another mouthful. June seemed hesitant to say at first.

"Remember Daisy…?" As soon as June said this Jess spat out what she had her mouth and looked like she was going to throw up. June took the glass from herand put another one in her hand. "I think you should just have some water." She said smiling. Jess to a swig of the water. She was thankful to find out it was just regular, _not_ made by a cousin, water. June sat down again. About the same time they finished eating, a group of female cousins came to them. The party was made up of Ichigo, Marcy, Foomin, and Lalala. Jess thought Lalala was a bit peculiar. Along with Marcy, Lalala was quite fashionable. Well, she liked to dress others up. This seemed very odd to Jess. How can you decide what clothes to put on someone if _you_ don't wear any? Oh, and she said "darling" all the time. They walked up to them.

"Hey, June and...new girl," said Marcy rather rudely.

"Her name is Jess, Marcy." June stated trying to ignore how impolite Marcy had just been.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway we're going to earth to do things. You coming?" June looked at Jess then the group of girls.

"What kind of things?"

"Um... We don't know yet. Well, I mean we know we're going to do stuff but…Umm" Foomin, a slightly schizophrenic cousin, tried to explain. She had trouble explaining things at times. It seemed both halves of her brain decided different things. "We were thinking of going to play with some of those animals in the zoo-but that sounds stupid so..."

"Shut up Foomin." Marcy retorted. "So, are you to coming or not?" She shot back at June and Jess.

"Come on! It'll be, like, fun!" Ichigo laughed. June looked at Jess.

"Do you want to go?" Jess thought for a minute.

"To earth... I… I guess so… I…I mean…" Jess didn't know what to say. If she went back she might get to see her family. She had almost completely forgotten. They were probably looking for her. She had been gone for at least a day in a half, maybe two. But even if she saw them, she wouldn't be able to talk to them or anything. She was so focused on thinking about it, she forgot about the others around her. June nudged her a little.

"Jess?"

"Y-yes I'm going." She decided she would take her chances. June smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh, that's wonderful darling!" Lalala said from behind Foomin.

"What about you June?" Asked Marcy, obviously getting impatient.

"Oh! Yes, of course." They both got up and began to leave when a distressed looking prince ran up to them.

"Jess! I need to talk to you!" He came to her partially out of breath. She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I need to think of a way to introduce you to dad. He's going to see you here sooner or later and-…" Ichigo cut him off.

"But we are, like, going out!"

"Huh?" the prince suddenly realized the other girls there. Marcy got as close to him as she could and put her arm around him.

"Yeah babe." Marcy cooed. "We were all going to go down to earth for a while. Wanna come?" The prince pushed her away.

"No, Marcy. I…" He suddenly had an idea. "Wait! That's it!"

"What's it darling?" asked Lalala.

"That's how I'm going to introduce you to dad, Jess!" He said pointing at her.

"What?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah that's it for that cahpter. I'm Really sorry it's so short.Now that school is starting again and I'm in rehearsal for Sound of Music my writing schedule will be tighter so I thought I'd get one more chapter in.


End file.
